


【HP/DM】The Chain

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 说不清什么AU，NC-17预警！半Rape／虐德警告 / Dirty Talk / OOC戳雷区请不要阅读谢谢：）





	【HP/DM】The Chain

哈利喜欢看着德拉科只穿着白色衬衫在他面前晃悠的模样，再具体一些——没有底裤，刚结束一场性爱，从淋浴间出来时金发上还沾有水滴，苍白面颊上染有红晕，灰蓝色的漂亮眼睛里水雾没有完全散去。那撩拨人的样子简直让人上瘾，或者说，德拉科就是哈利的罂粟。

 

这样的关系不属正常，但他们应该是从学生时代开始的敌对关系究竟为什么变味至于最后发展成现在的状态，没人说的上来。性格不合的两人，家庭出身也大相径庭，贵族身份的少爷从出生就和庞大复杂的利益链脱不开关系，街边被遗弃的婴儿一无所有饱受欺凌。

 

哈利为自己满上一杯烈酒，看着德拉科取过浴巾擦拭着金发，一时也放松了紧绷的神经。

 

德拉科的父亲，老马尔福正掌控着伦敦西区的势力，姑且不谈论身为旧贵族百般阻挠改革的劣迹，那傲慢偏激，歧视工薪阶层的作风就够令哈利不爽。

 

“你今晚还准备回去吗？”哈利问正对着镜子整理上衣的德拉科。

 

“这样的关键时刻我没有出现在马尔福庄园，你觉得我父亲不会怀疑吗？”德拉科用沙哑的声音回答，“再说，刚才过去的几个小时还没能满足你吗？我倒是完全不介意你去街上再找个妓女发泄你过剩的精力。”

 

听出话里的讽刺意味哈利不免皱了皱眉，沉默着观望眼前人套上长裤，系上领带，又对着镜子仔细打理头发。

 

时针指过十二时德拉科匆匆拿起外套准备离开，哈利才下了床走到他身后，趁着德拉科弯下身穿鞋的间隙用手搂住了德拉科的腰。察觉到异样的德拉科只是冷哼一声挣脱出哈利的怀抱，转过头冲哈利树了个中指就推开门离开。

 

关门的一瞬间哈利像是注意到了德拉科泛红的耳根。无论怎样逞强身体还是会诚实地反应出害羞的一面，哈利的嘴角挂着自己也没能察觉的笑容。

 

要说离开学校以后的相遇是有意为之哈利并不会反驳，原本就是他再一次接近德拉科，目的也很简单，通过心思简单的小少爷更多地了解马尔福家，最后的目的自然也是自私不过，一桩丑闻也许就能拖垮马尔福家，或者摧毁一个继承人。

 

哈利坐在床边心不在焉地喝酒时想到了很多——现在正处于选举的关键时期，哈利所在的党派支持的政客和旧贵族们支持的政客选举率几乎不相上下。他想起早上的电话，罗恩说现在是时候了。

 

道理他当然都明白，办事一拖再拖也并非自己的风格，只是几个月的相处多少也让他对曾经的夙敌改变了看法。丑闻的曝光只能是围绕德拉科，马尔福家的小儿子是个同性恋，不用多想原本和马尔福家交好的家族会不会畏惧蒙羞而划清界限，法律也会在第一时间惩处有这样悖徳行为的异类。

 

哈利想象不出那样养尊处优的小少爷锒铛入狱的模样，更不愿意想象犯人们会用什么方法折磨羞辱曾经对他们不屑一顾的马尔福家继承人。

 

就算马尔福家能将他保释出狱，大街小巷也已经传遍了他的劣迹，失去名誉和靠山，以马尔福那胆小怯懦的性格来看，下半生估计也只能瑟缩在阁楼里不可终日。这完全就是摧毁他的人生，哈利苦笑。

 

在犹豫中时间飞逝，别人怎样的劝解似乎都传不到哈利的耳里，最后期限即将到来的最后一天夜里哈利见到了德拉科。

 

尚不知道明天会发生什么的小少爷如约而至，出现在老旧的仓库旁，哈利到达时看见他穿着他们几个月前相遇时穿着的那套黑色西装，贴身的精良剪裁衬出修长的双腿，永远不会散乱的金发整齐干净，德拉科正站在角落里抽烟。

 

“你今天怎么了，”注意到哈利的德拉科抬起头，似笑非笑地继续挖苦：“我可不记得你突然成为了什么痴情种子，才几天没有见我就迫不及待——”

 

话还没来得及说完就被堵住了嘴，哈利似乎没打算留给德拉科更多机会，舌尖撬开嘴唇就只顾汲取。尼古丁的味道传递在唇齿间，德拉科尝出了来源于哈利口腔中廉价劣质水果糖的味道，但快感下一秒侵占了思绪，也懒得过多纠缠。

 

甜腻的接吻不知道持续了多久，直到燃烧殆尽的香烟掉在地上哈利才松开一直钳制德拉科的手。分开时嘴角连着银丝，德拉科红着脸用手背用力擦拭唇角时哈利又一次借着月光细细打量德拉科灰蓝色的眼眸。

 

他想起十二年前他在火车站台上见到的男孩，牵着母亲的手眼中夹杂着期待和对未知新生活的一点惶恐，四周围绕着安慰打气的朋友。哈利说不上心中究竟有多羡慕这样的境遇，向往同样的生活。

 

只是一瞬间他的思维又被拉回了现实，有时候他觉得时间没能改变他们中的任何一个，只是给予他们更多了解对方的机会而已。

 

注意到正在走神的哈利，德拉科轻咳一声，笑着抬起手整理哈利的领带：“我没想到你已经长得比我还高了，我还记得我刚认识你的时候拿你的身高开过玩笑。”

 

哈利两只手揽住德拉科的腰，将对方禁锢在自己怀里，让独属于德拉科身上的气息充盈鼻腔。这也许会是最后一次，下巴搭在德拉科的肩头，金色柔软的碎发扫过面颊，没有戒备没有恶意。他不知道重新相遇的这段时间他用一时真诚换来的感情，在明日太阳升起时又会变成怎样残忍的事实。

 

尽管察觉到不对劲德拉科也没有过分深究，嘴上埋怨着哈利的反常，还是任由对方依靠自己。

 

“今天你想在这种地方做吗？”德拉科笑着问。

 

没有回答，哈利用实际行动告诉德拉科答案。

 

身后抵着冰凉的墙壁，用领带束缚住的双手被按在头顶，始作俑者正单手解开他的纽扣，入夜后的冷空气侵袭皮肤，从喉结一路向下划过的指尖带来的热量只不过是转瞬即逝。德拉科厌恶这样携带强迫意味的开始，但随着情欲逐渐升温的生理反应也只能让他不是吐露出一两句带有快感的呜咽。

 

西装裤和内裤被褪到了膝盖以下，暴露在哈利视线下的性器逐渐抬头，没有得到任何爱抚的情况下就吐露出透明液体。

 

“你喜欢这样吗，”发现新的乐趣的哈利也忍不住调侃，手指不安分地朝身后的穴口探去，“原先我以为你只需要靠后面就能达到高潮，没想到光是让我看着就能射了吗？”

 

“唔，你也别太得意忘形。”德拉科咬着牙挤出反驳的话语。

 

指节没入后穴时德拉科住不住战栗，没有策略只是胡乱进攻的手指不能带来快感，没有润滑的情况下三根手指强迫性地做着扩张。哈利亲吻着德拉科胸前的乳尖，舌尖旋转式地舔舐和不断的吮吸使得下身的痛觉混杂着难以言喻的甜蜜快感一起直冲大脑。

 

像是为了惩罚一直咬紧下唇以抑制发出呻吟的惩罚，哈利又一次吻住德拉科的嘴唇。微淡的血腥味在口腔间散开，舌尖交缠时漏出的一两声呻吟更像是催情剂，滚烫身躯和冰凉墙壁的前后夹击让德拉科想要挣脱挣扎，可身后仍在不断开拓的手指带来的刺激让一切成为徒劳。

 

双腿已经不足以支撑深受快感折磨的躯体，德拉科完全依靠着哈利的支撑直立。

 

仓库外响起淅淅沥沥的雨声，偌大的空旷空间里只回响着淫靡的水声和模糊不清的呻吟。空气渐凉，围绕在两人周围的空气却在不断升温，使人逐渐被原生的欲念所控制驱使，更加沉溺于眼前的情色之中。

 

哈利挺身侵入时将德拉科整个翻转按压在墙壁上，尚未完全被扩张的后穴被突然撑满，德拉科忍不住惊呼出声，已经到嘴边的话语又因细微动作的牵扯化为呜咽.

 

“你知道吗，我还有很多想做的，就像这样把你压在墙上只是其中一个——但那些东西只能被称为痴心妄想罢了。”哈利顿了顿，越来越大的雨声像是唤醒了他残存的一丝理智，听见德拉科放缓的呼吸声才在一次开口：“我们不是恋人，过去的长久时间里我们是死敌，但你认为我们的关系有所改善吗？外人眼里我们的关系应该从没有改变才对。”

 

德拉科被领带束缚住的双手和手肘撑在墙上，被哈利支撑着才不至于跌坐在地上。怎么会有人在这种时候突然想玩这些煽情的玩意儿，更不用提其中一个屁股里还含着另一个的性器，德拉科糊里糊涂地想。

 

“但有些时候我也会幻想那些独属于情侣之间的温存，不带有惩罚性质，更应该被成为情趣的，游戏——我也想在你结束一个任务时把你压在血污里操上几遍，那些用来胁迫人或是真正夺走人生命的枪管塞进你下面的小嘴里，让你别总再做肮脏的买卖。”

 

“——什么？”听到话的德拉科难以置信地反问。

 

哈利的手顺着赤裸的臀部向上抚摸至腰线，感受着穴口的紧缩和德拉科再一次难耐地喘息，又再一次挺身。撕裂的穴口让德拉科倒吸冷气，血液起到了润滑的作用，哈利也顺势开始抽插。

 

疼痛让德拉科的性器一时疲软，哈利没有打算松开领带的束缚，便腾出一只手来给予德拉科必要的爱抚，握着的性器逐渐恢复精力，耳边呻吟声逐渐变味，沾染上了一丝恳求的意味。

 

知道已经找到敏感点的哈利未发一言，只是加快向一点进攻的速度，感觉到穴口的收缩和德拉科双腿的痉挛，哈利用手指压住了发泄的出口。

 

德拉科半带哭腔的恳求始终不能形成一句整句，被欲念折磨的大脑暂时忘却了一味的矜持，喘息和呻吟不受控制，磨蹭着讨好身后人渴望得到更多的生理快感。面颊紧贴水泥墙壁希望能够降低体温却总是事与愿违，湿热的舌尖划过后颈时理智顿时又灰飞烟灭。

 

哈利的手在德拉科恍惚间用力拍了拍德拉科的大腿根部，柔嫩的大腿根变得红肿，后穴却紧紧夹住哈利的性器，臀瓣和粗糙的衣物摩擦，质感清楚地留在皮肤上，即将到达高潮却始终得不到释放的折磨终于让德拉科眼角渗出眼泪。

 

“唔，波特——”德拉科喘息着开口恳求，却随着哈利的又一次挺身眼前发白，尖叫出声。

 

“你觉得自己现在和街边的妓女有什么区别呢，紧紧夹着男人的性器去讨好以求更多快感。”哈利俯身，继续对着德拉科敏感的耳根低语，温湿的气息配上略带侮辱意味的话语使得气氛越发紧张：“你说，如果被老马尔福知道他唯一的儿子是个喜欢被男人压在身下以获得快感的同性恋会怎样呢。”

 

德拉科只把话语当作调情的话语。

 

高潮时所有精液被注入肠道，瞬间达到极限地感觉折磨着德拉科，双腿也开始不住地痉挛。拔出性器时白色液体顺势滴落在因为摩擦而红肿的大腿根上，显得色情淫靡，微张的穴口混杂着血液和精液一张一合像是欲求不满的吞咽。

 

哈利松开手，看着高超的德拉科将精液射在墙壁上，半跪扶着喘息，又因为快感向后仰起弧度优美的后颈。

 

在德拉科不住的哀求声中哈利只能听见雨滴落地的声音和又一次拉开双腿抽插时肉体碰撞发出的水声，他强迫眼睛已经被泪水糊满的德拉科低头看着他的性器在后穴抽插，不停带出原有的液体——刚发泄过一次的德拉科的性器又再次恢复了精神，颤颤巍巍地向外吐露着液体。

 

三次发泄过后德拉科已经筋疲力尽，原本服帖的金发散落在额头两侧，失去平日里过分的张扬和强势，被哈利圈在怀里的德拉科像是才从水里打捞起来的鸡仔，温顺安静。接着暧昧的月光哈利又一次仔细打量德拉科，看着他从散落在地上的衣物里翻出香烟，火柴划过，厌恶散开。

 

“你今天不打算回去了吗？”

 

德拉科微微耸了耸肩，吐出烟圈：“——你是打算让我向我父亲解释消失一整晚后回到家里，浑身湿透还满身吻痕吗？波特。”

 

哈利不自觉地搂紧德拉科，动作牵引到德拉科下半身的伤口，德拉科吃痛地挣扎。不愿意承认是眷恋哈利的体温，他想起在校时交往过的男友也曾经喜欢在事后把他抱在怀里，但德拉科厌恶湿黏的皮肤接触，更不愿意被人当作入睡时的巨型抱枕。

 

但所谓原则会为哈利打破，也许是天气作怪，也许是疲倦感让他不愿意挣扎，但不得不承认此时此刻德拉科享受和哈利的肢体接触。

 

德拉科不会把哈利和他以往的一夜情对象相混淆，对于他而言哈利是特别的，哈利拥有一份独属于他的豁免权，能够在一段时间内让德拉科愿意不计前嫌，甚至和他频繁上床。

 

调情，接吻，性交，然后是无止尽的纵欲。他们的第一次始于重逢宴会厕所里的口交，德拉科没有替人口交的经历，哈利嘴上埋怨着德拉科的笨拙却还是发泄在了金发男人的嘴里。他们是彼此的特例，也许情愫始于十二年前，只是宣泄在现在。

 

德拉科羡慕哈利。那些真情实意的朋友和不用屈居于权贵的性格，他渴望的自由挣脱囚禁，想要加入哈利和他的朋友中，可他混杂在他们中多像个异类。黑发男孩绿色眼眸里的勇敢他总学不来，但马尔福家族的虚与委蛇对他而言也是挑战。

 

雨声逐渐消失，天空出现的第一缕亮光为他们覆上新的枷锁。

 

“不然我们离开这里——只有我们，也许我们明天就会找到目的地。”哈利提议。

 

“那怎么可能，波特。”德拉科笑了笑，强忍着身上的酸痛起身，拿起外套向仓库外走去，却在即将离开时停下脚步转过头冲哈利说：“下次再见面吧。”

 

哈利点头。

 

一直以来哈利不屑于用低劣的手段去打败竞争对手，合上双眼就好像又能回到被人劝说“用低劣手段报复恶劣的马尔福只能说是因果报应”的时刻，也许他会选择另一种方式。无力感像潮水般用来，哈利觉得自己选错了答案，就像他曾经选错过的无数次一样，只是这次痛感更加鲜明。

 

TBC.

 

 


End file.
